The Merc With One Piece
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: The Merc with a mouth, Deadpool, got sucked into the One Piece world! Thus in order to return to his time, he has to get to the Grandline and get One Piece. But after hearing about the treasure, Deadpool doesn't wanna leave until he gets the treasure and becomes a rich mother-******! Might have to remake it!
1. I'm A Pirate Sucka!

**The Merc With One Piece**

** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or DeadPool**

** Plot: The Merc with a mouth, Deadpool, got sucked into the One Piece world! Thus in order to return to his time, he has to get to the Grandline and get One Piece. But after hearing about the treasure, Deadpool doesn't wanna leave until he gets the treasure and becomes a rich mother-******! Can the crew survive Deadpool?**

** Chapter 1: I'm a Pirate Sucka!**

"Just another regular day for the awesome Deadpool." Deadpool said to himself as he put his pistol away. "Yep. Oh that reminds me, I'm gonna get a slice of pizza later. Let's see if this guy's got some money." He scouted the dead body for some money. "Gotcha!" Before he could pull the money out, it disappeared in a flashing light. "Whoa, that happened." Another light happened and found out his PISTOLS were gone! "Oh hell no! Who the hell is doing this?! Huh?! You wanna mess with the one and only..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he soon disappeared in thin air.

**One Piece**

Deadpool awoken and rubbed his head.

"Gee, what a hangover." he groaned as he sat up. He took a look around him. Ships, The sea, that's all he saw. "Damn. What is this? Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"About time you woke up." a voice said. Deadpool turned and saw a man with blonde hair covering one of his eyes, a strange eyebrow, and had a cigarette in his mouth. "You were sleeping for about 2 hours. Well, I couldn't tell by the mask you're wearing."

"Hey man, you didn't touch the mask right?" Deadpool asked making Sanji shake his head. "Good, hands off the merchandise. And, do you have another of of those?" He pointed to the cigarette.

"No." Sanji replied as he gave him a bowl of food. Deadpool looked at it.

"The hell is this?" he asked as he examined the bowl. "No Pizza or a banana?"

"Pizza?" Sanji asked. "Anyway, how do you plan on eating with that mask on your head?"

"I've got my ways, and you got yours." Deadpool replied. Sanji shook his head and went back inside. Deadpool pushed the food aside. "Does the writer even know where I am? Yeah that's right, I just broke the fourth wall!"

"The fourth-what?" another voice asked. Deadpool looked at the railing on top of him and saw a boy wearing a red vest and straw hat.

"What's with the straw hat? What is this, Mexico?" Deadpool continued to play with the food Sanji gave him. Luffy looked at him.

"Mexico?" Luffy asked in confusion. "And this straw hat is from my best friend Shanks."

"I wasn't asking where the straw hat came from." Deadpool pointed. "Can you tell me where I am. I swear to god if this is rehab again..."

"You're in the East Blue." Luffy replied.

"The East Blue?" Deadpool asked. "What's your name kid?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy replied grinning. "And yours?"

"Real or Super Hero?" Deadpool asked. Luffy's eyes widened. Hero?

"You're a super hero?!" Luffy asked In delight.

"Well, not a 'super' hero. Not like Spiderman, Hulk, my buddy Wolverine, Iron Man, Captain America...Why doesn't Marvel like me?!" He had invisible tears streaming down his face. "Anyway, the name's Deadpool kid. But my real name is Wade Wilson."

"Deadpool? That's a weird hero name." Luffy admitted. "I'll just call ya 'Pool'!"

"Two things are wrong with that name. 1, That name sucks and 2, it doesn't make me sound like a badass." Deadpool explained. "Do you see these swords?" He took his swords out and swung them around. "And these guns." He took out a pistol and fired, but no bullets came out. "You get the idea."

"I guess." Luffy hopped off the railing.

"Chore Boy!" a voice yelled. Luffy groaned.

"I thought your name was Luffy." Deadpool teased.

"I gotta go back to work." Before Luffy could leave, he stepped towards Deadpool inches away from his face. "You should join my crew!" Deadpool covered his ears. Damn this boy is loud.

"What kind of crew?" Deadpool pulled a camera outta nowhere. "Camera Crew?" He started to dance. "Dance crew?" Luffy laughed.

"Shishishishi! No, my pirate crew!" Luffy replied. Deadpool jumped up.

"A pirate crew?" Deadpool rubbed his chin. "Drinking, stealing, fighting, perfect for me!"

"So you can join?!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Well first, why would a kid like you be a pirate?"

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted proudly.

"King of the Pirates? I never knew that existed." Deadpool pointed. Luffy shrugged. "Now, what do you do to become 'King of the Pirates'? Kill the original one?"

"You've gotta sail over the Grandline and find One Piece." Luffy said. "It's a treasure." Deadpool nodded, but in his head he was thinking '_Oh hell yeah I'm a pirate! Wolverine ain't got nothin on this! I'll be a bazillionare!'_

"You just got yourself a new crew member!" Deadpool jumped as he did a air guitar. Luffy jumped in glee.

"Chore Boy! Get your ass in here!" The voice yelled, a lot angrier. Luffy groaned again.

"Buh bye!" Deadpool waved as Luffy went up the stairs.

"Hey! Why won't you go check out the rest of my crew? They'll be happy to meet you." Luffy suggested. He walked back to the kitchen. Deadpool put a hand on his chin.

"I'm friggin starving!" He looked down at the bowl of rice. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

Deadpool finished his rice and threw the bowl in the sea. He rubbed his stomach.

"What? It's not like you've seen anyone eat before." Deadpool shook his head at the camera. He sat up and wondered off. "Let's see how fancy this place is." He pushed a door open. "Wow." He looked around the restaurant. This place is like a 5 star restaurant! "Is there a table open?" He pushed a random person off the table and sat. He put his feet on top of the table as the man crawled away. "That's right buddy crawl away! Waiter! Bring me some wine and that other stuff ya have!" Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm just a man ordering a meal!"

"Of course creep." a big cook with a heart tattoo on his arm replied. "But, do you have any money?" Deadpool pulled his pockets and shrugged. No money, thanks to that accident. "Then get the hell outta here!" Patty went to hit Deadpool, but he disappeared and landed behind him.

"Over here bozo!" Deadpool teased. Patty went for a punch, but missed. "For a big fellow like you, you can't hit for..." Before he could finish, Luffy grabbed him and pulled him to where he was.

"That was awesome!" Luffy shouted. Everyone looked at them in shock and annoyance.

"I know." Deadpool replied as he dusted his shoulder. Zoro, Nami, and Usopp ran towards their captain.

"Luffy, who's this?" Usopp asked with a hint of fear in his voice. It's not everyday you see a man wearing black and red covering his whole body while carrying swords and guns.

"My name's Deadpool, Pinocchio." Deadpool replied as he flicked Usopp's long nose. He then looked at Zoro. "Hey broccoli top, how's it going?" Zoro growled. He then looked at Nami, and raised his eyebrows up and down. "What do we have here? Hey sugar." Nami narrowed her eyes. Deadpool was about to touch her, until Sanji got in his way.

"Love is a strong feeling." Sanji had a heart in his eye. He than handed her a flower "My gratitude, my love."

"Back up buddy I saw her first!" Deadpool growled. Sanji scowled at Deadpool, ignoring Nami.

"She was my love way before you!" Sanji scowled. They started to argue while Luffy talked to his crew.

"Luffy, do you trust this guy?" Nami asked.

"Of course." Luffy grinned. "He said he was a super hero. So that's why he's joining our crew!"

"What?!" the rest of his crew shouted.

"This guy doesn't look like a super hero Luffy." Usopp said nervously. "Look at him! He looks like a killer!"

"This guy doesn't seem that bad." Zoro admitted. "I'll give him props for scaring all the weak pirates. And look at his weaponry. Swords, just like me. And the way he moved, fascinating."

"But come on guys, Deadpool? That sounds like a evil name." Usopp continued to panic. "I'm I the only one who thinks it's a bad idea to let him in the crew?!"

"Yep." all three of them replied as they walked away. Usopp looked at Deadpool and back to his crew. He groaned and followed Zoro and Nami back to their ship. Once Deadpool finished his argument with Sanji 10 minutes later, a big man with purple hair and pale skin came bursting through the door with a smaller man helping him.

"Somebody! Help!" The smaller man called. Everyone looked at the big man, who was barely alive, with horror.

"It's Don Krieg!" some people gasped. "He's the most fearful pirate in the East Blue!" Deadpool raised an eyebrow at Don Krieg. The guy looked like he just saw a ghost and didn't eat in days.

"Need food. Haven't eaten in days!" moaned Don Krieg with a hint of death in his voice. Everyone refused to move. Then, Sanji was about to go to the kitchen until the cooks threatened him with knifes, forks, and pans.

"You're not moving anywhere Sanji!" a cook growled. About a minute later and some explaining, Sanji came down from the steps and settled a bowl of food next to Don Krieg. He devoured it. After he finished his meal, he stood up, and with a battle cry, he clotheslined Sanji as everyone gasped.

"Hey buddy!" shouted Deadpool. "If you wanna fight, I'll give you a fight!" He took out his pistols and aimed them at Krieg.

**Deadpool: Holy S#!T that was the worst ending ever! I want my god damn money back!**

**Author: Calm down, I'm not a huge fan of One Piece, so expect some errors of the storyline.**

**Deadpool: Whatever man, the next chapter better be good and long! If not, I'll rip your head off and use it for soccer!**

**Author: 'gulp' S-Sure m-man.**

**Deadpool: Oh and by the way, you can see more of me in the author's next story after 'A Whole New Era: Time Traveling Adventure' In 'Deadpool: The Merc with the Dragon Balls!'**

**Author: You ruined the next story you a...**

**'Gunshot' **

**'Pleading' **


	2. This Chapter Has No Title

**The Merc With One Piece**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece or Deadpool**

** Chapter 2: This Chapter Has No Title**

"Hey Buddy!" shouted Deadpool. "If you wanna fight, I'll give you a fight!" He took out his pistols and aimed them at Don Krieg. The customers screamed and ran away.

"This is not what we agreed on!" Gin shouted at his captain. "You gave me your word! I only brought you here so you won't ruin this place. You hurt the man who saved us!" Don Krieg grabbed him by his shoulder and started to squeeze it, almost breaking it. Deadpool was about to shoot, until he forgot he had no bullets.

"Great. At a time like this." He dropped the guns and took out a sword. Don Krieg let go of Gin and looked at the chefs.

"This is a pretty good ship." He smirked. "I think I'll take it."

"Hey creep! Were you paying attention to my threats?!" Deadpool swung his sword, trying to look like a threat. Don Krieg ignored him and demanded the cooks to make 100 plates of food to his crew, who was going hungry.

"You see what you brought you dumb bastard!" Patty yelled at Sanji.

"Hey guy or girl. Watch it!" Deadpool pointed his sword at him. Sanji slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. "Let him go." The cooks looked at Deadpool with fear, shock, and a glare. But before Sanji could go, Patty punched him in the cheek. "What did I say jerk?!"

"We're going to protect this place." Patty started to look through a cabinet. "Fortunately, We got numbers on our side. It is Don Krieg but what can he do to all of us?" He smirked at Don Krieg. "I hope you've got room for desert. Because I have a secret recipe THAT IS TRULY TO DIE FOR!" he took out a lobster like rocket launcher and aimed it at Krieg. "Open wide! Here comes the meatball of doom!"

"What a dumb name!" Deadpool shouted as Patty fired the rocket. There was an explosion and a bright light. Everyone, but Deadpool, covered their eyes from the smoke. "Overkill."

"Are you a chef or a comedian?" Don Krieg growled. "Because your jokes are lame." Everyone, but Deadpool, gasped. "And that desert was terrible! The worst I've ever had!" He then had golden armor around his body but his face and legs and had multiple guns. "NOW DIE!" he fired at everyone. Deadpool dodged them all but heard Don Krieg cock a shotgun. "Goodnight Blondie!" Deadpool jumped in front of Sanji. His arm was shot clean off as Luffy and Sanji gasped.

"WADE!" Luffy shouted, concerned over his new crew member. Deadpool pretended to scream in pain. His scream then turned into a laugh. Sanji kicked him on the side of his head.

"WHY'RE YOU LAUGHING?!" Everyone yelled. Deadpool rubbed his head.

"It's all right." He grabbed his arm and attached back to his body. Everyone looked wide eyed, even Don Krieg. He flexed his arm, to see if it was on right. "Good as new!"

"W-What the hell are you?" Sanji stuttered. Deadpool picked up his sword.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes. Deadpool chuckled. He has to admit, the kid can be funny sometimes. Don Krieg growled and removed the glove from his hand, revealing a diamond fist.

"Nice move red." Don Krieg cackled. "But, the cooks defied me. I am by far the world's most strongest man! Arms, made of solid steel! Wool steal body armor! And a diamond fist that can pound this world into dust! I have 50 ships with 5,000 pirates!"

"Big whoop man." Deadpool rolled his eyes. "I fought a green 8 foot man on steroids, who drank 100 cups of muscle milk! And I fought a man who has metal claws! I'm not afraid of you!" Before he could charge, a man with a peg leg and a big mustache pushed him aside.

"This is about a hundred meals." He tossed the big sack of food near Don Krieg. "Now take it to your men right away." Zeff ignored the plead of his cooks. Don Krieg's eyes widened again.

"Y-Your 'Red Foot' Zeff." Don Krieg stuttered. Zeff and Don Krieg started to talk so Deadpool got bored. He walked past the cooks and stood next to Luffy.

"Bored." Deadpool sighed.

"That thing that you did with your arm." Luffy grabbed Wade's arm and wiggled it. "How did it reattach? Did you use super glue? Or are you a devil fruit user like me?" Deadpool raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"What the hell is a devil fruit?" He asked.

"Well, It's a fruit that can give people 'super powers'...kinda." Luffy kinda explained. "Like I ate the Gum Gum fruit. It gave me the power of a rubber man." He stretched his arm so it can twist around the railing. Deadpool's eyes went wide.

"That...was...awesome!" Deadpool pumped his fist. "But, I'm not a devil user. I got my healing powers from something called 'weapon x'."

"Weapon X?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"I'll explain it later." Deadpool replied. Luffy nodded than heard Don Krieg say something about the Grandline.

"Wait, so you've been to the Grandline pops?" Luffy asked while smiling. Zeff was silent for a moment.

"Yes I have." Zeff replied, still looking at Don Krieg.

"Isn't the Grandline the place where you gotta cross to get One Piece?" Deadpool asked/whispered to his new captain. Luffy nodded. "And One Piece is where YOU want to become 'king of the pirates' and I want to have the treasure. Right?" Luffy nodded again.

"We set sail there for..." Luffy counted In his head. Deadpool rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't really care how long it takes there Luffy, I just wanna become rich. Understand?" Luffy looked at him in confusion and nodded. They brought their attention back to Don Krieg, who was just about to finish his speech.

"...And I will find the legendary one piece, and I will stand ruler of this great pirate era!" He shouted with pride. There was silence until Deadpool marched up to Don Krieg.

"Wait a minute big man," Deapool pointed his index finger at Krieg. "The only 'king' your gonna be of is losers. But my Cap here," He pointed at Luffy. "Is gonna be King of the Pirates. And I'm taking that treasure back to my house. So beat it." He pretended to shoo him away, making Don Krieg growl.

"Don't be stupid! Chore boy a king?!" Patty yelled.

"That's right. I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy said proudly while taking a step forward.

"You better watch what you say 'Red'!" Don Kreig shouted in frustration. "It's true that we didn't have the information we needed! But my fleet of 5,000 men were wiped out in just seven days you punk!" Most of the chefs looked in awe when he said that last part. "Unfortunately, I don't find your smart ass remarks amusing...HEY! WAKE UP!" He yelled at the now sleeping Wade Wilson. Deadpool slowly opened his eyes under his mask. "If you insist of this foolish behavior, I'll crush you right here and right now." Deadpool grabbed one of his swords, but not taking it out.

"I'll like to see you try." smirked Deadpool. Krieg's shoulder armor opened, revealing his guns. He looked at Zeff and narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on Luffy? Does Deadpool need a hand?" Zoro smirked as he leaned on the wall near the steps. Usopp was right by his side, but his legs were shaking.

"If he don't need help, that's okay too." Usopp said nervously. Everyone looked at the two men in confusion.

"Oh hey guys, thanks for the ofter, but I think Wade could handle this on his own." Luffy replied. Wade nodded in agreement. Usopp laughed nervously before Zoro hit him, shutting him up.

"HAHAHAHA! Are those two part of your crew? That's a pretty small crew you got there kid." Don Krieg cackled.

"Well that's not all, I got three more." Luffy held up three fingers. Each representing Deadpool, Nami, and Sanji.

"I told you I'm not part of your crew!" Sanji growled in the background. Don Krieg lowered his guns and glared at Wade.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, I'm going to feed my men." Don Krieg picked up the sack of food and carried it over his shoulder. "Those who don't wish to die should leave this place now..."

"Shut up and get out of here!" Deapool shouted in annoyance. Krieg growled and made his way to the exit. Once he left, Deadpool lowered his hand away from the sword.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sanji." Gin apologized while clutching his shoulder in pain. "I-It wasn't supposed to be this way." Sanji looked at the floor.

"You don't have to say sorry." Zeff replied. All the chefs looked at him. "Every cook in this restaurant did what they thought was right." All the chefs protested and blamed Sanji for all this. "YOU FOOLS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" The chefs were quiet. "None of you have no idea what it feels like to be on the brink of starvation. To have no food or water on the open ocean...If you all are just gonna sit here mumbling, than leave this place and never come back." All the chefs were quiet before raising their weapons, ready to defend the restaurant.

"What're you doing?!" Gin slammed his hands on the floor. "Did you see how powerful Don is?!" Sanji walked towards an empty table and sat on it. Deadpool got bored when Sanji was giving his speech. He was literally crying from boredness. He was about to shoot himself, until a shouting Usopp got his attention.

"Who cares how awesome he is?! We gotta get out of here now!" Usopp panicked. Luffy lowered his finger, which was pointing at Sanji.

"Hey Gin! I thought you said you didn't know anything about the Grandline? I thought you've been there. That doesn't make any sense." Luffy raised an eyebrow, so did everyone else. Gin gulped.

"Nothing makes sense now." He replied quietly. "What happened to us on the seventh day on the journey through the sea. I don't know if it was a dream, or reality. I saw things that I can't bring myself to believe. Our 50 fleet ships, were destroyed by 2 men." Everyone, but Zoro and Wade, looked wide eyed and jaws dropped to the floor. Usopp screamed in horror. "It all happened so fast. As soon as those men appeared, they began to sink our ships one after another. If that storm hadn't come upon us when it did, then those two monsters would have destroyed our flag ship as well."

"I don't think a single other ship made it out. It all seems like a terrible nightmare that burned into my memory. I just want to forget their eyes. One of their eyes looked like a hawk, sharp and murderous. The other looked like a normal man, but somehow, he wasn't. Their gaze alone looked like a cold gaze of death." Zoro's eyes widened when he found out who it was.

"Well than, one of them could be the only one known has Hawk-Eye." Zeff pointed. "You just described his heartless gaze. The way he decimated your fleet, informs that it's him."

"And what about the other man? What did he look like?" Sanji asked as he took a puff of his cigarette. Gin was silent.

"The other one sat on top of his boat. He didn't really do much. All I know is that he had large sideburns, kinda short, and wore a dog-tag necklace." Deadpool's eyes widened a little. "I remember that a crew mate shot a bullet at his shoulder but somehow, he regenerated like it was nothing." Deadpool's jaw dropped slightly.

"You know him Wade?" Luffy asked. Deadpool was silent but inside his head, he clapped and cheered.

"Did those two have a score to settle with you guys?" Sanji asked. Gin shook his head.

"Perhaps you disturbed them during their nap." Zeff teased.

"Stupid cook! Why would they destroy a entire fleet for something so trivial?!" Gin snarled. Zeff smirked at this.

"There's no reason to shout, it's just an example. I thought you'll like some friendly advice on what kind of place the Grandline is."

"Hey Luffy! Do we really have to go there?!" Usopp asked with fear. Luffy was quiet until he jumped In the air.

"That's so awesome!" He shouted with glee. "This is gonna be such a blast!"

"You're damn right it is!" Deadpool agreed. About a minute later, big waves started to rock the boat back and fourth. Everyone fell down due to the boat rocking.

"Wait, Nami and the guys are still on the ship!" Zoro jumped off the stairs an ran out the door. The rest of the crew followed. Once they were outside, they saw that Don Krieg's ship was splint into three!

"Hey! Big bro!" Johnny called for Zoro with Yosaku. Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro ran to their help. They helped them up from the water and noticed that the ship and Nami were gone.

"Where's Nami? And the ship?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know how to say this but, she's gone." Yosaku replied.

"Big Sis Nami..."

"Took all the treasure and sailed away!" The three of them gasped.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" They screamed in disbelief. Deadpool raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the chick with the orange hair sailed away with all your belongings?" Deadpool asked, slightly shocked. Meanwhile, Zeff looked wide eyed at the small ship ahead of them.

"That's..." Deadpool and Zoro looked in the horizon and also noticed the ship.

"It's him..." Zoro stuttered.

"Oh my god that's..." Deadpool said blankly.

"Hawk-Eye/Logan." they both finished.

**Insert Credits: Regular ending but Deadpool appears before Sanji.**


	3. Logan Ol' Buddy!

**Merc With One Piece**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece or Deadpool****  
**

**Chapter 3: Logan Ol' Buddy!**

"...And that's how sister Nami stole the ship." Johnny slammed his hands on the ground while looking at it. Zoro punched the wall in frustration.

"Dammit! She just had to make our problems worse?!"

"That heartless thief! Kaya gave us that ship!" Usopp growled. Deadpool was confused as he scratched the back of his head. He was about to crack a joke, but knew it wasn't the right time for it now. He looked straight ahead to notice a ship sailing away.

"Hey you guys! Is that the ship over there?" Wade asked as he pointed to the Merry. Luffy jumped on the railing to get a closer look, yep, he saw it alright.

"Hey! You're right Wade!" Luffy turned his attention to Johnny and Yosaku. "Tell me where your boat is!" After a reply from Johnny, Luffy faced his crew members. "Usopp! Zoro! Go take their ship and get away to find Nami!" Wade raised an eyebrow when his name wasn't called.

"What about me?! Was i too weak or bad enough for you?!" Deadpool snarled at the camera. No mister Wilson. Deadpool shook his head in annoyance and continued with the story. Damn mutant. "WHAT?!" nothing. Zoro snorted while ignoring Deadpool.

"Let her take the ship! Trust me, that woman is way more trouble than she's worth." Zoro replied. Luffy lowered his head and looked back at Zoro.

"She's the only person I'll accept as the ship's navigator." He replied. Usopp and Zoro were silent while Zoro stared at Luffy in annoyance. Silence past some more, until a cricket was chirping. Deadpool looked around and stomped on the cricket, earning a nod from Usopp. Zoro had enough and face palmed.

"Alright! We'll do it! But first..." He looked Mihawk's ship, which was sailing next to them. Wade looked over his shoulder to see Logan just sitting on top of the cross of the ship. They kept staring as Luffy noticed their expressions.

"Hey, who's that?" Luffy asked. Zoro sweat nervously while Wade wasn't affected by them.

"I assume the man sitting with the cowboy hat that looks like a italian preacher is Hawk-Eye." Deadpool replied, earning a chuckle from Luffy. "And the man sitting on top of the ship is no other than my best buddy, Logan." Zoro was confused.

"Who's Logan?" Zoro asked with a lump in his throat due to being nervous. Could that man be as strong as Hawk-eye Mihawk? Deadpool grinned in his mask.

"Logan has the same healing factor as me." Wade noticed the confused looks on Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku. He turned to face Luffy. "Remember what happened to my arm?" Luffy nodded as his eyes widened. "Yep. We're like brothers. But the cool thing is..." His sentence was cut off by someone firing a bullet. Mihawk took out his sword and easily turned the direction of the bullets. One hit the water while the other hit Logan's stomach. The pirate smirked but his smirk disappeared when Logan growled and healed his wound. "Time to go broccoli top." He grabbed Zoro and teleported across from Mihawk, leaving a grinning Luffy and horrified Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku.

"Big brother Luffy," Yosaku stuttered. "Is that man part of your crew now?" Luffy's grin widened.

"Of course!" Meanwhile, Zoro and Wade just arrived at the destroyed ship, facing the ship of Mihawk. Zoro looked around to notice that Wade somehow teleported!

"Amazing!" Zoro looked wide eyed. A groan of annoyance made him face Logan. Logan shook his head when he noticed Deadpool waving at him.

"Out of all people! OUT OF ALL! They send me you?!" Logan aka 'Wolverine' face palmed. He jumped off the cross and glared at Wade. "you annoying piece of..."

"Logan..." The calm yet frightening voice of Mihawk stopped the annoyed Logan from tearing Wade limb from limb. Logan 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. "And who might you two be?"

"The name's Wade Wilson or you could call me Deadpool!" Wade said proudly.

"My name's Roronoa Zoro and i sailed the sea to achieve my goal." Zoro tied his bandanna around his head.

"And what's that bub?" Logan asked, well, demanding.

"To beat Hawk-Eye Mihawk." Zoro answered. He took out his sword. "You've got spare time, so let's do this." Logan snorted and was ready to unleash his claws.

"No Logan." Mihawk stopped him. "He challenged me." He jumped off the boat and landed a few feet away from Zoro. "If you are a great swordsman, you should..." While Mihawk and Zoro did their own thing, Deadpool poked Wolverine on the side of his head.

"Logan Ol' buddy! How's it goin?" Wade pat his shoulder. "It's been a long time. Btw, how did you end up here in the first place?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I should be asking you the same question." Logan huffed. Wade raised his hands in defense.

"Hey! Don't get all mad at me! I just asked you a simple..." Wade was cut off again by Logan punching him in the jaw. "Ow Logan! That hurt!" Wolverine took out his metal claws, making everyone, but Wade and Mihawk, gasp in shock.

"Whoa. He has metal claws!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Don't be happy about that! He could kill them!" Usopp shouted in frustration. Wade pretended to shake in fear.

"How can someone have metal claws?" Zoro muffled due to the sword handle he had in his mouth. He focused his attention back on Mihawk. Wade started to crawl away from Logan as he walked towards him.

"You know Deadpool, it was nice and quiet till you showed up." Wolverine pointed his claw a inch away from Deadpool's face. "And I'll keep it that way." Logan slashed his claw on Wade's cheek, making blood drip down from his face. Wade jumped back and drew his swords.

"This is gonna be fun." Deadpool grinned, making Logan growl. He lunged at him, ready to slice his head off. Wade blocked it with his swords and cut Logan on his cheek. As usual, he regenerated and started to cut and slice his way through Wade's swords. Wade blocked all of his hits until he noticed the look on Zoro's face. It had amazement and a hint of jealousy on it. He was too busy to realize that Logan stabbed him right through his chest. Usopp screamed in horror while Luffy had a hard time restraining himself. Wade put his swords back on his back and shook his head.

"Big brother Wade!" Yosaku and Johnny shouted while swimming to his aid. They stopped when Wade turned around and saw his wound slowly heal until he had no scratch on him. "AWESOME!" Logan rolled his eyes and knocked Deadpool to the ground.

"Thanks a lot Logan." Deadpool pouted. "You cheated! you cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater." A scream got both mutants attention.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled. Deadpool looked over to see Mihawk cutting broccoli top with his giant sword.

"Hey buddy!" Wade ran to his aid, but Logan stabbed him in the back and pushed him in the water with Zoro. Yosaku and Johnny swam to their aid.

"You bastard..." Luffy was cut off when his face was slammed into a part of Don Krieg's ship. Logan and Mihawk stood there while crossing their arms.

"Are you that young warrior's comrade?" Mihawk asked while Luffy got his head out of the ship. "There's nothing to be sad about, i didn't kill him." Luffy looked to see Yosaku and Johnny carrying Zoro to the boat while Wade swam to Luffy. "It's still too early for him to die. My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk! You're strong there is much for you to learn. No matter how long it takes, I will hold this title as the greatest in the world..."

"You know kid," Logan got Luffy's attention. "You're pretty lucky to have Deadpool on your crew. The only problem is that he's dumb, annoying, and a pervert. But still with him by your side, you and your crew will be unbeatable." Luffy smiled a little and nodded.

"You, what is your goal?" Mihawk asked while turning his head to face Luffy.

"To be the king." Luffy replied. Logan snorted while Mihawk smirked.

"That's a hard task."

"Yeah well, you just let me worry about it." Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"I'm alright! So is broccoli top!" Deadpool shouted while climbing to the surface. Luffy looked towards the boat to see Zoro raise his sword.

"Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro coughed. "Did i worry you? You need no less than the world's greatest swordsman, right? I've let you down, please forgive me. I...I will not be defeated ever again! Until the day comes and i defeat him and take his title, I will never be defeated! Is that okay?! King of the Pirates?!" After his speech, Deadpool got a tissue and wiped the tears off his face. Luffy grinned.

"Yep." He smiled.

"Remember what i said kid." Logan walked past him to get to his boat with Mihawk until a stomp got their attention.

"Hey you two!" Don Krieg growled. "Didn't you come back to take the life of the East Blue's ruler, Don Krieg?" Deadpool groaned at Don Krieg.

"We were going to, but we had enough fun." Logan answered for the both of them. Don Krieg cracked his neck.

"You may have had enough, but I'm tired of getting beaten." Don Krieg smirked. He than unleashed all his guns. "NOW DIE!" He opened fire on the duo.

"He just won't listen Logan." Mihawk cut more of the ship to make their escape. Once the waves settled down, Mihawk and Logan were gone. Don Krieg put his guns away. Luffy and Wade climbed up the Baratie balcony.

"Usopp!" Luffy called to get his friend's attention. "Go on ahead! We'll leave Nami to you!"

"Got it! Zoro and I will bring Nami back for sure! And make sure to get that cook to join our crew!" He threw Luffy's hat back to him. "When all six of us are reunited, let's go to the Grand Line!" Luffy caught his hat and put it on his head.

"Don't screw it up Pinocchio!" Deadpool warned.

"Guys! We ran into some trouble but the real fight starts now!" Don Krieg said to his crew.

"Hey mustache!" Wade called to Zeff. "If Luffy can get rid of these pirates and I'll get rid of Krieg, will you let Luffy stop doing these chores?"

"Suit yourself." Zeff replied.

**To be continued...**

**Author: I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't worry, I'll introduce the two voices later in the story! Buh-Bye!**


End file.
